


17. Christmas Socks

by greywolfheir



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Gen, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, christmas socks, ugly holiday everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang decorates Fowl Manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	17. Christmas Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This one is probably a bit more out of character than the first but yeah I tried :/

Continuation of [Ice-Skating](../1087798)[  
](../1087798)

“Don’t humans typically have some sort of big celebration this time of year?” Holly asked once they’d come inside from ice-skating. They were all sitting around the fireplace in the living room.

“Yes, it’s called Christmas,” Artemis said. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, from what I’ve seen, there are usually decorations,” Holly said.

 “That’s because the Fowls only allow decorations for a week,” Juliet butted in. “I don’t really know why, but that’s how it’s always been.”

 “It’s because the Fowls are a distinguished family and decorations are never usually considered _distinguished_ ,” Butler explained.

“And crimes are so much more distinguished,” Holly snickered.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

“I wonder if we would be allowed to put them up early this year,” Juliet mused. “I’m sure the twins would like it.”

“Like what?” Myles asked, looking up from where he and Beckett were stretched in front of the fireplace.

“Do you want to decorate the house?” Juliet asked, getting more eager.

“But it’s not time yet,” Myles said, tilting his head in confusion.

“Well that settles it,” Artemis said. He never liked putting up the decorations anyway.

“I wanna put decorations up!” Beckett cried, much to Artemis’s dismay. He looked to Butler, but the slightest smile on his bodyguard’s lips told him this idea wasn’t going to die.

“I don’t think it could hurt,” Butler said. “I can ask Angeline.”

“But—“ Artemis began, but Butler had already headed out the door.

“Come on, Arty, it will be my first Christmas experience,” Holly said with wide, innocent eyes. Artemis knew that those eyes were far from innocent but they still got to him.

“We’ll see what my mother says,” he sighed, defeated.

Angeline agreed, of course, and was very helpful in finding the decorations for them. There were more than Artemis had ever thought there could be, but he held back his groan and instead made a logical observation, “It’s getting late, Holly. I doubt you’ll be able to leave and get back at a decent hour at this rate.”

“You’re right,” Holly agreed. “My vacation’s for the week. Would you mind if I stayed here for a little while?”

“Not at all!” Juliet exclaimed excitedly before Artemis could answer. “We can get you a guest room and I’m sure we can find some clothes for you and—“

“Thanks, Juliet,” Holly interrupted. “Now where’s this guest room?”

They started the decorations immediately, diving into the boxes and putting it on the walls, on the railings, on the statues, or wherever else they deemed fit. Someone—Artemis wasn’t quite sure who—deemed it necessary to play Christmas music over the speakers throughout the house. Angeline actually joined in at one point but had to leave due to some paperwork or other issue.  

Myles and Beckett worked together despite the fact that Myles kept having to flick Becket on the head every time he messed up or dropped something. At one point, they’d run off giggling maniacally, and when Butler followed them, he’d found that they tried to dress up one of the knight armor as Santa Claus. Where they’d found the coat, pants, and boots, Artemis would never know (actually, he would, but that would be a few years down the road). Butler had come back holding the twins by the nape of their necks but he’d left the Santa outfit on regardless. Artemis actually smiled at the event and realized that maybe decorating the house wasn’t as horrible as he’d previously remembered.

Before the shops closed, Juliet and Holly went shopping to find a change of clothes and other items for the elf, but they came back with much more than anyone intended. After putting the items they’d actually _meant_ to buy in Holly’s guest room, they called everyone together to the living room again.

“So Holly and I thought that since we were decorating for Christmas—“ Juliet began.

“And we’re following every other tradition,” Holly added.

“That maybe we should all _dress_ in Christmas wear,” Juliet finished, holding out the bags.

“We didn’t exactly know what to get so there’s a lot that you all can choose from,” Holly said.

“Ah, Holly, wearing Christmas clothes isn’t exactly—“ Artemis began, but he was cut off with Butler’s elbow in his ribs.

“We’d be happy to,” the bodyguard said, taking the bags.

Holly grinned and went down the hall with Juliet where, presumably, _their_ Christmas things were.

After a while, Holly came out wearing a red sweater patterned with gold Christmas trees and a green elf hat (that she didn’t know was an elf hat, just that Juliet said it would be great on her) followed by Juliet, decked out in a red and green vest with bells for buttons, reindeer antlers and red and green striped pants trimmed with more bells.

Myles and Beckett ran over, ready to show off, Myles shouting, “Look! Look! We’re Santa and Rudolf!”

Myles struck a pose in his red onesie, Santa hat, and beard that was too big for his face. Beckett grinned up at the girls in his reindeer antlers and brown onesie covered in snowflakes. Holly and Juliet grinned and indulged the boys in compliments.

Butler was next, but nothing really fit him, so he was just wearing a Santa hat and a scarf with miniature reindeer on them. He wasn’t as bad as Artemis though, who didn’t seem to be wearing any Christmas item.

To deflect from himself, the boy grinned at Holly and tried not to laugh when he said, “Nice hat.”

“Thanks,” Holly said before wiping the smile off her face and demanding, “Why aren’t you wearing anything?”

“I am,” Artemis insisted.

“No you’re not!” Holly said. “You’re just wearing your—oh.”

She stopped when Artemis bent down and rolled up his trouser legs to reveal the light-up socks she and Juliet had bought. He rolled his trousers back down again, and Holly realized she could just barely see the lights from under his legs.

“That doesn’t count,” Holly said, with hands on her hips.

Artemis opened his mouth to argue but Juliet suddenly jammed her reindeer antler headband on his head. Holly laughed, making Artemis frown, which only made him look more ridiculous, which made everyone else start laughing.

“Happy bloody Christmas,” he muttered before stomping into another room to continue decorating like a _responsible_ person.


End file.
